The accelerated adoption of smartphones, tablets and cloud computing has resulted in the rapid growth of global mobile data traffic. The adoption of 3GPP Long Term Evolution (LTE) or LTE-Advanced (LTE-A) wireless networks, that offer increased capacity and capability, is an ongoing process. Network providers and operators typically deploy LTE, at least initially, in areas with relatively more dense population in an attempt to mitigate traffic congestion.
Initial LTE deployment and coverage may therefore be variable with discontinuities or gaps in coverage. Underlying legacy radio access networks, for example networks supporting Universal Mobile Telecommunication System (UMTS) and/or Global System for Mobile Communication (GSM), may provide more basic coverage in regions or areas where LTE coverage holes exist. Network operators or providers generally attempt to map their LTE coverage areas for planning purposes associated with the design and implementation of increased LTE coverage, for example the roll out of additional LTE base stations or evolved Node Bs (eNBs). Some existing methods for coverage mapping involve driving a vehicle equipped with test apparatus through a geographic region to collect signal measurements. This process, however, is relatively time consuming and inefficient.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art.